Sandman (character)
Master Sergeant "Sandman" was the callsign of an operator in the Delta Force and the team leader of Delta Force unit Team Metal. Biography Operation Kingfish On October 8, 2013, just 2 days before his 44th birthday, Sandman served alongside Captain John Price, John "Soap" MacTavish, Simon "Ghost" Riley, Gary "Roach" Sanderson and Derek "Frost" Westbrook in a joint Task Force 141/Delta Force mission in the Ukraine, codenamed "Operation Kingfish". Sandman and Derek "Frost" Westbrook were positioned on a hilltop overlooking a facility belonging to Vladimir Makarov with a Barrett .50cal whilst Task Force 141 members, approached and entered the facility. It turned out to be a trap, and the joint team had to extract hastily. Soap was wounded in a nearby explosion during the escape, causing the rest of the team to have to carry him to the evac point, with Price staying behind to cover them as they escape. The whole team escaped, except Price who was captured and sent to a Russian Gulag. World War III Sandman served in the United States Army under the Delta Force unit Team Metal, leading a team of experienced soldiers in World War III against the Russian army. Battle of New York On August 17th, 2016, Team Metal, was assigned to destroy a Russian Electronics Jammer on the roof of the Stock Exchange. Facing heavy resistance, Sandman and his team manage to disable the Jammer, evacuating aboard a Black Hawk helicopter. They were then pursued by a group of Mi-24 Hind gunships in the skies above New York, in which Frost destroyed. Team Metal is then grouped with a squad of Navy SEALs to take control of a Russian Submarine (acting as a command vessel). Sandman and Frost sneak aboard the sub after an underwater insertion through the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel and re-program the missiles onboard to launch onto the Russian fleet, effectively crippling Russia's seaworthiness and forcing them to retreat as Sandman and Frost make their escape via Zodiac. Rescuing the Vice President in "Goalpost"]] On October 6th, 2016, Team Metal was later assigned to a hostage situation in Hamburg, Germany involving the Vice President of the United States. They were inserted onto the beach via Black Hawk and had to fight up with tanks against RPG fire. They fought their way through to a parking garage, whereupon Carter was shot by a sniper. The team fought through the garage and continued on foot to the convoy after Rhino 2 was disabled. They followed a trial of blood to a room in an office, which they breach and recover the Vice President. The mission succeeds and the Vice President is extracted safely. Chasing Volk On October 9th, 2016, Team Metal get sent to Paris, France to capture Makarov's bomb maker Viktor "Volk" Khristenko after receiving intel from John Price. While in Paris Team Metal also get orders from Overlord to rendezvous with and provide backup to the GIGN forces led by Sabre. After meeting up with the GIGN forces, they fight through to the catacombs and eventually find Volk. Volk escapes and after a chase through the streets of Paris they capture Volk alive. They then take Volk to the extraction point with air support from an AC-130. However, the extraction point becomes compromised and they have to travel to their secondary extraction point which was near the Eiffel Tower. Receiving air support from the AC-130, they managed to successfully extract Volk. Battle of Berlin After receiving intel from Price that Makarov is going after President Vorshevsky's daughter Alena from her hotel in Berlin, Sandman is deployed to Berlin along with Team Metal to prevent Alena's abduction. Team Metal is inserted into a war-torn Berlin, where they are tasked with providing overwatch for Team Granite, who is going into the hotel to secure Alena. Team Metal is dropped off on a nearby office building, and Sandman fights his way to the rooftop alongside the rest of Team Metal. Sandman tasks Frost with various objectives while providing overwatch, including taking out enemy reinforcements suppressing Granite, and eliminating enemy tanks arriving at the hotel using strafing runs. After Team Granite is wiped out by an explosion, Team Metal is retasked with securing Alena. Sandman and Team Metal rappel down the office building and advance on the hotel with the assistance of a German tank column. However, the Russians detonate a building rigged with explosives, sending it crashing down on Team Metal and the tank column. When Frost comes to, Sandman guides him through the ruins of the collapsed building. Eventually they manage to reach the hotel, and Team Metal advances through the hotel, eliminating hostile reinforcements along the way. As Sandman and Frost prepare to breach the room Alena is held in, the door suddenly explodes, knocking both of them down. Frost uses Sandman's pistol to take out the Russian enemies. Sandman and Frost rush into the room, but Alena is unfortunately carried away on a Russian helicopter. Grinch tries to take a shot, but is stopped by Sandman, who states that they have failed their objective. Sandman contacts Overlord to inform him of the bad news. Siberian Diamond Mine and Death Sandman, Grinch and Truck were joint with Task Force 141 to rescue President Vorshevsky and his daughter from a diamond mine in Siberia. After fighting through many enemies, the targets were rescued and the team was about to be extracted. Sandman aids Captain Price and Yuri during their escape, but is left with only Grinch and Truck to fend off many enemies. To make matters worse, the diamond mine was unstable, and it collapsed on the tunnel Team Metal was fighting in against the Spetsnaz. Although Captain Price did not want to leave him behind, Sandman insisted on them leaving, just before the mine collapsed onto his squad, killing them. Price attempted to contact Sandman again, but no response was given. Quotes Gallery Sandmanfullbodyrender.png|A full body render of Sandman Hunter-killer-teaser.png|Sandman using a blowtorch in "Hunter Killer" File:Sandman Desert Eagle MW3.png|Sandman fighting off enemy soldiers as Price escapes in "Down the Rabbit Hole" Zodiac MW3.png|Sandman in the front of a Zodiac near the end of "Hunter Killer" Kotaku-leak-large-25.jpg|Concept art of Sandman with and without eye protection. sandman_concept_art-fullbody.jpg|Sandman concept art SandmanM16MW3.png|Sandman with an M16A4 File:CCSM.png|Sandman's Combat Card Sandman MW3 campaign menu.jpg|Sandman, as he appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's campaign menu metal.PNG|Sandman with Grinch and Truck X Shadowcompany X.png|Sandman's avatar on Xbox 360 DF Sandman model.png|Sandman's character models Sandman Appearance.jpg|Sandman without his eyewear Sandman_Hunter_Killer_MW3.png|Sandman in "Hunter Killer" MW3 Sandman Profile.png|Sandman's profile stating his date of birth Sandman_Dossier_MW3.jpg|Sandman's profile detailing other info Sandman passing a spare magazine.jpg|Sandman passing a spare magazine to Frost during Black Tuesday after their truck was flipped Sandman helps Frost MW3.png|Sandman helps Frost after the building collapsed in "Scorched Earth". Sandman_Stay_Sharp_MW3.png|In "Stay Sharp" Sandman_and_Cpt_Price_MW3.png|Sandman with John Price Sandman_holding_the_folded_knife.png|Sandman's knife, before being unfolded. Sandman_unfolding_the_knife.png|Knife being unfolded Sandman's_unfolded_knife.png|Note the Delta Force sign on the knife Sandman's_knife_another_view.png Videos Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 Sandman's Death HD The last appearance of Sandman, Truck and Grinch Trivia *Sandman has an unlockable emblem in Multiplayer. *Sandman is also the name of a randomly generated soldier for Task Force 141 that appears in the missions "The Gulag", "The Hornet's Nest", and "Contingency" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *According to the patch on his left arm, Sandman's blood type is O-Positive, the same as Truck and Grinch. *Sandman is the only Delta member whose date of birth is revealed. *Sandman is the only character in the ''Call of Duty'' series to hold the rank of Master Sergeant other than Frank Woods when he was in the USMC. *Sandman, along with Truck and Grinch, appears in the Special Ops missions Stay Sharp and Charges Set. *Sandman does not wear shades in "Hunter Killer" and "Bag and Drag". *Sandman wears a Task Force uniform along with black sunglasses in the mission Down the Rabbit Hole. *His Xbox avatar has yellow tinted shades, but in the game he has black ones. *In "Bag and Drag," he mentions he has a friend in the GIGN stationed at Satory. *Sandman and John Price are the only characters in Modern Warfare 3 to use a unique knife. Sandman uses it at the beginning of the Black Tuesday, to cut his seat belt. *Sandman has been present in all Delta Force mission in Modern Warfare 3. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Delta Force Characters